


And When I Let Him In I Feel My Stitches Getting Sicker

by desertions



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertions/pseuds/desertions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He doesn’t want to be a leader.</i> Spoilers for 4x8</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When I Let Him In I Feel My Stitches Getting Sicker

Tyler gets the irony of having his fist dug into a girl’s chest while he’s claiming that he’d never torture or kill like Klaus does. He’s not dumb. He just doesn’t know what to do. Caroline was being tortured because he didn’t stand up sooner. He doesn’t want to be a leader. This is supposed to be about choice, but what’s he supposed to do when these are the choices they make?

_Packs need an alpha, or they’ll just keep fighting for dominance._

So he tells her to submit. He’s been told to submit before, by his father, by Klaus and he doesn’t like doing that same thing, but he really doesn’t know what else to do. Was he supposed to just stand here and let Caroline and Elena get hurt?

Tyler’s never been good at making the right decision. He doesn’t like having choices because he generally makes the wrong one. He did when Jules and Brody captured Caroline, when he just stood there. He just stood there where Jeremy lobbed Chris’ head off. He feels like he’s unraveling. Even though he broken the sire bond, he doesn’t feel free. Not really. 

When Kim finally gives in, she and everyone else bows down to him. There’s that twist in his stomach. He doesn’t want the blind loyalty Klaus demanded from people. This isn’t what he wanted when he set out to help the other hybrids. 

_They need an alpha._

He’s not a leader. He doesn’t want to dictate people’s lives. He meant what he said before, it should be about them having freedom. Freedom to do what they want, not what they’re told. But he can’t just stand and let the other hybrids hurt people (people he cares about) while they struggle for dominance either. So he’s made his choice.

It’s probably the wrong one. It usually is.


End file.
